


Waiting

by ImpossibleClair



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Sam isn't ready to give up yet, Waiting, a little sad, it's really more of an implied sath fic but whatever, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibleClair/pseuds/ImpossibleClair
Summary: It's cold. It's dark. It's been hours.But just a few more minutes, Sam thinks. Just a few more minutes.





	Waiting

The snow was coming down hard. 

An exasperated sigh huffed from Sam’s lips, forming a tiny cloud. She folded her arms tightly across her chest to repress a shiver. 

Beth had been gone for almost two hours, and to say Sam was worried was an understatement. 

She wanted to go searching, but she didn’t dare venture into the night so unprepared. Not when they were so far from help.

So she waited outside the lodge, sitting on the freezing steps when she grew tired of standing, watching the snowstorm roll in.

All around, the forest seemed grateful for the snow. Trees reached pine needles to catch the falling flakes, swaying their branches to the gusts of wind. Creatures – invisible in the snow and shadows – rustled their way through their nocturnal activities. 

Every snapping branch make Sam jump up, eagerly hoping the sound would signal Beth’s return. But every time she was disappointed, and returned to her seat feeling more hopeless and frightened than before. 

Her toes were numb. Her hands were purple. Her ears ached. She had long since stopped trying to keep her teeth from chattering. The cold was sinking into her, growing dangerously close to her heart, which was still desperately beating its optimistic rhythm. 

The snow continued to pile up on the ground, dustings becoming drifts. The wind keened against the sides of the lodge. The huge flurries blurred the world beyond the lodge steps. 

But still no sign of Beth.

There was a clicking and a creaking, and a small burst of light and warmth swept over Sam, making her shudder.

“Sam?”

Sam turned, alarmed at how difficult it was. Her muscles had stiffened up with the increasing cold.

Ashley’s round, innocent face was peeking through the open front door. 

“Sam, you’ve been out here for hours. You’re going to freeze,” she fretted.

Sam shook her head.

“I’m fine,” she lied. “I’ll come in soon. Just a few more minutes.”

Ashley frowned doubtfully.

“Alright, well, be careful, okay?”

“Sure.”

The door closed, and Sam returned her attention to the grey blur of the treeline. 

Just a few more minutes. Beth would be back soon. 

Just a few more minutes…

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a writing task for my university course, and turned into a Sath drabble of sorts.  
> Also I know I didn't mention Hannah and I apologise for that.  
> Anyway, not the happiest of fics, nor the best, but it's something. And I enjoyed writing it, so there you go.  
> Happy reading!


End file.
